Solo tú
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jasper le dice a Alice que se va a la guerra? "Ooc "


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierte jugar con ellos. Todos ellos salieron de la cabeza de Sthepanie Meyer, su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

**Solo tú **

—No puedes ir—bramo la mujer roja de furia señalándolo con odio—te lo prohíbo.

La imagen que prestaban para un desconocido le resultaría graciosa. Ella con su extremadamente baja estatura y diminuto cuerpo de 40 kilogramos amenazando y amedrentando al joven rubio de casi 1.90 metros de puro musculo. Hubiera sido gracioso, si no prestaban atención a las caras llenas de seriedad de los acompañantes quienes veían la discusión con verdadero miedo.

—No puedes prohi…

—Puedo y lo haré—lo interrumpió la mujer al borde del llanto—Tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para irte.

—Alice.

—No se cómo se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea y no se quien fue más estúpido para apoyarte, pero de mi depende que no lo harás Jasper Hale.

Jasper nunca la había visto así, completamente seria sin un atisbo de broma en su tono, con los ojos rojos a causa del llanto, y las mejillas húmedas, todo rastro de la despreocupada y feliz mujer de hacía unos minutos cenaba había desaparecido incluso el par de altos zapatos habían ido a parar contra el cuándo la discusión inicio.

—No hay vuelta atrás Alice, mañana parto.

—La hay, si me quieres como dices hacerlo te quedaras aquí y olvidaras esa estúpida idea.

—Ya me aliste, seria una deshonra

Si, se había unido al ejercito norteamericano como había soñado toda su vida, solo había querido servir a su país como su padre y abuelo lo habían hecho en su momento, lo mantuvo en secreto hasta ese día que llego la carta de aceptación y se le citaba en la base. Creyó, realmente lo hizo que sería una buena sorpresa para sus amigos, que se alegrarían por él. Jamás previo aquella reacción por parte de su mejor amiga.

—No me hagas esto Alice

¿El ejército o ella? No eran las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo, eran las dos _únicas_ cosas que amaba en el mundo.

Alice había sido su mejor y única amiga por casi toda su vida. Era la mujer que amaba, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez aún antes de que siquiera supiera lo que era el amor. Él amaba a Alice Brandon, con todo su ser y por lo mismo prefería seguir teniéndola en su vida de la manera en la que se lo permitiera, no soportaría una vida sin ella, no, no podría existir sin ella.

—Seguiremos en contacto Ally, lo prometo solo son seis meses de entrenamiento, 3 de misión y regreso a casa, ni siquiera será un año.

El rostro de la mujer continuo cubierto de lágrimas sin poder calmarse en absoluto jamás la había visto tan histérica, solo quería abrazarla y consolarla, pero diablos tan bien una parte de él estaba un poco dolida era su sueño, el único sueño que tenía en la vida, ella no podía ser tan egoísta, siempre había hecho todo por ella, siempre había estado ahí a su lado ayudándola, apoyándola, por primera vez pedía su apoyo y se lo negaba.

Sus amigos Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward veían la escena como meros espectadores sin atreverse a intervenir

—Alice, necesito que me apoyes…

—No…

—Alice,…—Rogo

—No, ya te lo dije si dices quererme, no lo harás

—Alice, por favor, no me hagas esto

—¡No, Jasper!, no me hagas esto tu a mi. No me pidas que apoye tu estúpida idea de irte. No lo soportaría.

Se dejo de caer de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos tratando inútilmente de detener las múltiples lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas arruinando lo poco que quedaba de su hermoso maquillaje.

—No soportaría perderte, no soportaría vivir cada minuto del día sabiendo que estas en peligro, que te puede ocurrir algo, cualquier cosa, que puedes _morir_—murmuro—así que no, nunca estaré de acuerdo en que expongas tu vida en una pelea que no te corresponde luchar.

—Es mi país, _nuestro_ país

—Es la vida del hombre que amo, nada vale lo suficiente para mi. Estoy dispuesta a irme de aquí si eso te mantiene seguro. No soportaría perderte

—¿El hombre que amas?—pregunto en un susurro ronco.

¿Había escuchado bien?,¿Ella lo amaba?

—Por supuesto—contesto ella como si estuviera leyéndole la mente—Te amo, y no soportaría, que pongas tu vida, _nuestra_ vida en peligro—se corrigió—aun cuando tu no me amas a mi.

Se apodero del poco camino que los separaba y la tomo en brazos para besarla.

_Lo amaba_, ella _lo amaba._

Ella paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo acerco si era posible aún más a ella.

—Jazz..—Murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo también te amo Alice. No se desde cuándo, solo que un dia supe que jamás podría vivir sin ti en mi vida, de la manera en la que tu me lo permitieras.—confeso—Te amo tanto—dijo antes de volverla a besar.

—¿Nunca me lo ibas a decir?-pregunto ella desde su cuello, mientras se abrazaban—¿te alistaste en el ejército pero no me dirías que me amabas?

—No pensé que sintieras lo mismo—confeso avergonzado.

—¿No tenías miedo a morir?

—No pensaba morir, tenía que volver a ti.

—¿Pensabas?

—Entre el ejército y tú, entre mi país y tú, entre el mundo completo y tú, siempre serás tú Alice, solo tú.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Amo a Jasper&Alice, en verdad exijo más fanfiction sobre ellos

Gracias por leer, agradecería un rw3 en serio, el botoncito no muerde :)


End file.
